


Woman of Letters

by amorluzymelodia



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 11:58:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7102291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amorluzymelodia/pseuds/amorluzymelodia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: hi! I was wondering if you could write that imagine from spnfemslashimagines where the reader is a woman of letters and Abaddon goes after her? please? like lots of badassery</p>
            </blockquote>





	Woman of Letters

You’d been living with Sam and Dean on and off for few months now. Really you just used their bunker as a crash pad after hunts, but lately you’d been spending a lot more time with them, going on hunts with them, doing research for them, even having movie nights on occasion. You’d grown fond of the two men and you liked to think they’d grown fond of you. For the past year or so you’d been kind of on the run, so to speak, being hunted by a literal Knight of Hell by the name of Abaddon. She’d sent multiple demons after you but you’d taken them all down easily, much to her dismay. But you were getting tired of fighting her minions.  


You considered yourself quite the badass hunter and only came back with a few scratches and bruises. However, this time the demon had caught you off guard and you came back with a thick gash on your shoulder, which Dean needed to sew up. You told him why the demon was after you and that this by no means meant you would stop hunting and he threw a fit. You just rolled your eyes, wondering why he cared so much.  


“In case you didn’t notice, I’m the one she’s hunting!” you cried.  


“All the more reason for you to stay in the bunker!” Dean shouted back but you just rolled your eyes.  


“I’ve been hunting as long as you two!” you argued. “I’m basically a Woman of Letters now. Hell I’ve spent as much time in this bunker than either you or Sam.”  


“I want you safe!” Dean cried but you just rolled your eyes.  


“I can take care of myself Dean.” You told him. “I took care of myself long before you and Sam came along and no little demon is going to keep me from doing my job.”  


“Abaddon isn’t just some little demon.” Sam chimed in. “She’s a Knight of Hell, handpicked by Lucifer himself. A tussle with her could end your life, Y/N.”  


You huffed but you knew the boys weren’t going to let this one go.  


“Why is she hunting you anyway?” Sam asked.  


You fiddled with your fingernails and wouldn’t meet their gaze as you answered. “Let’s just say she and I have…history.”  


Dean’s eyebrows raised. “History like…”  


“Like we kind of…worked together…”  


“You what?!” Dean yelled but you rolled your eyes, expecting this reaction.  


“Relax! I didn’t know who she was at the time. I was pretty far off the grid when she found me. She wanted information on Crowley, convinced me she was a hunter. It was just once I swear! She tried to recruit me, told me who and what she was and that she could make me a deal if I kept working with her. Needless to say I hauled ass. Guess she didn’t take my refusal very well…she’s been on my trail ever since. She’s been sending demons to trail me.”  


“So she, what, wants revenge? Wants you back?” Dean asked.  


You shrugged. “You got me. But whatever it is it can’t be good.”  


“Well the bunker is the safest place for you, it’s warded against nearly everything.”  


“Well tough luck because I found a case—a demon possession in Colorado—and I’m not letting you two stop me from going.”  


Dean met your gaze for a long moment and then, seeming to realize you weren’t going to take no for an answer, he pointed a finger at you and nodded.  


“Okay, but we are going with you. No way you’re hunting on your own with Abaddon on your trail. You do research in the motel, that’s the deal.”  


You huffed but nodded. “Fine. Let’s head out.”  


The drive to Colorado was long and full of awkward, tense silences. Dean played his classic rock and Sam read while you sulked in the back, thinking of ways that would get them to let you on this hunt. When you arrived at the dingy motel Dean sat you down with Sam’s laptop and ordered you to stay in the room, his firm tone making you roll your eyes. But you agreed and sent them off, telling them to call if they needed anything.  


Sam and Dean wouldn’t let you hunt but they sure as hell couldn’t stop you from running to the store. They wanted to keep you locked up in the motel room while they hunted? Fine. You’d “forget” Dean’s pie and “accidentally” get Sam the full-fat salad dressing. It was a bit childish, but hey, they were treating you like a child. It wasn’t like you couldn’t handle yourself! And yes you understand their want to keep you safe but this was ridiculous.  


A tingling on the back of your neck made you stop. Slowly, you placed the bag of chips you were holding back on the shelf and moved your hand to the knife hanging on your hip. Just as you spun to meet whoever it was behind you you blocked the arm of a man a few inches taller than you, with black eyes. He had a knife in his hand that was clearly meant for you.  


“Why hello there, Y/N.” he greeted you and you smiled at him before dislocating his shoulder and backing up a few steps, ready to fight.  


“Hellspawn.” You greeted back and he just laughed, you could smell the sulfur coming off of him in waves.  


“Abaddon’s looking for you.” He said and your grin fell. “She’s been after you for quite a while, little missy.”  


“Well tell her to come and get me.” You challenged and he just laughed.  


“She doesn’t need to. I’m fairly certain you’ll be coming to her.” With that he raised a cell phone to his ear and started speaking quietly, before holding it out to you.  


“I think you’ll want to listen to this.” He said and you took the phone, keeping your knife at the ready. When you put it up to your ear you heard the unmistakable sounds of someone being tortured, and from the deep screams you had a good guess who it was. Then the screams stopped and a sugary sweet voice was speaking in your ear.  


“Hello, Y/N.” Abaddon said, and you could hear the smile in her voice. “I’ve missed you.”  


“Piss off.” You hissed. “What do you want?”  


“Oh now that’s a very long list,” she said smugly. “But right now I’d concentrate on the fact that I’ve got something you want. Here, I’ll let you talk to them.”  


“Y/N!” That was Sam’s voice. “Y/N don’t listen to her! She—ahh!” you heard a thud and then Sam screamed in agony and your heart dropped.  


“He’s quiet a screamer.” Abaddon was back on the phone and you were physically shaking with anger.  


“Leave them the fuck alone.” You growled. “Your beef is with me, not them.”  


She laughed. “Oh believe me I’ve got beef with them too, sweetheart, but right now they’re just a bargaining chip, if you will. I promise not to hurt them—too much—if you come to me right now, no tricks, just a friendly conversation between friends.  


“We are not friends.” You were getting angrier and she knew that, and was using it to her advantage.  


“Ex-partners then.” She corrected and you were angry because you couldn’t disagree with her on that one. “Tell you what, I won’t hurt your precious Winchesters if you come to me within the next hour. I just want to talk, that’s all.”  


You knew it was a trap, were fully aware what you were walking into it, but you didn’t care. She had the Winchesters and that was all that mattered right now. So you hung up the phone, passed it back to the demon and took a deep breath.  


“So where is she?”  


He smiled and handed you a piece of paper with an address on it and you hurried out to your car, bracing yourself for the worst.  


When you arrived you were unsurprised to find she’d picked an abandoned warehouse. No points for creativity on that front. You got a canteen full of holy water, an angel blade you’d acquired months ago, and a gun with an extra clip tucked in your belt. You only had one devils trap bullet in your gun and hoped it would be enough. You knew the other weapons wouldn’t be any help against her but you weren’t walking in with nothing. You entered the warehouse and immediately found Sam and Dean, tied up and unconscious against a pole, back to back. You raced to them and checked their pulses, sighing in relief when you felt the steady beat of their hearts under your fingers. But your relief was short lived when you heard footsteps behind you.  


“I’d forgotten how obedient you are.” Her voice rang out strong in the empty warehouse. “I like that. Always coming when I call.”  


You turned and glared at her with everything you had in you. “You wanted to talk. So talk.” You commanded and she just tilted her head and smiled, her red lips oddly alluring.  


“First, no distractions, follow me.” She ordered but you stood your ground. She rolled her eyes. “I promise no harm will come to them, now follow me.”  


You gripped your angel blade tighter in your hand and did as she asked, keeping one eye on the Winchesters until you couldn’t see them anymore.  


“Alone at last,” she cooed and you grinned at her.  


“You sound so pleased, almost like it didn’t take twenty demons and almost a year to track me down. C’mon Abaddon I though you were a Knight of Hell. Sending demons to do your dirty work? Doesn’t seem so badass to me.”  


Her grin fell. “They were grunts, nothing more.” Her tone changed when she spoke next. “Nothing like you, Y/N.” She said sweetly and you took a step backwards, wary.  


“What do you mean?” you demanded and she smiled at you.  


“You could be great, Y/N.” she told you, her eyes bright. “We could be great together. I’ve seen you hunt, seen what you can do. With my help you could be more powerful than you’ve ever dreamed.”  


You scoffed at her. “And what? It’ll just cost me my soul? My body to use as a vessel? Everything good I’ve worked so hard for? I don’t think so.”  


Abaddon raised her eyebrows and her perfect red lips turned up in a snarl.  


“Don’t underestimate me, Y/N.” she threatened. “I don’t have to have your consent to get what I want.”  


“Now you sound like a Lifetime movie villain.” You laughed and her eyes flashed black in anger, you could tell you were getting on her nerves. She waved her hand and you went flying backwards, pinned to the wall by some demonic force. She smiled and walked towards you, pleased at seeing you so helpless.  


“Now look here, pet.” She sauntered up to you and took your face in her hand, pinching your cheeks between her fingers. “I don’t have your permission to get what I want, I could just as easily force a demon to possess you and use your pretty little body for my own gain. But…I would much rather have you at my disposal willingly. Because you’re a great hunter, hell a Woman of Letters! Which not even little Josie here could muster up,” she motioned to her vessel.  


“Yeah well that’s not really Josie’s fault is it?” you spat. “She’s got a hell-bitch possessing her.”  


Abaddon smiled, her face dangerously close to yours. “Not just a hell-bitch.” She said proudly. “The Queen of Hell. And I’m offering you a position at my side, Y/N. I’ll even leave the Winchesters alone.” You knew that was a lie, and glowered at her and she shrugged. “Fine. But will you really care when you’re swimming in power? Everything you’ve ever wanted at your fingertips. I can teach you, Y/N.”  


“Teach me what?” you hissed. “How to murder innocent people? How to ruin everything good in the world?”  


Abaddon scoffed at you. “Oh please, like you’re so innocent. You’ve killed your fare share of innocents haven’t you, Y/N?” you clammed up and she smiled at you. “You know how to kill, how to fight. I’m just honing those skills.”  


“Well you’re right about one thing...” You said and she raised her eyebrows. “I do know how to fight.” And with that you smashed your head into hers and it shocked her enough to release the hold she had on you and you fell to the ground, going for you gun and firing at her, shooting at least three or four times before she regained her balance and called for some demons, who came running in, three of them. They were big and burly and she just smiled at you.  


“Really Y/N?” she taunted. “You want to fight them? I’m going to win you over no matter what so you may as well make this easier on yourself and give in.”  


You looked at each of the demons and smiled, dropping your gun and flipping your angel blade around in your hand before spitting at them.  


“Come and get it boys.” You taunted them and with a hand flick from Abaddon they lunged at you.  


You took the first down easily, slicing at his stomach and pounding him on the spine when he doubled over, sending him crumbling to the ground. The second one threw a few punches, a few of which you dodged but one caught you on the jaw and your head lurched to the side. You spit out some blood and met his gaze evenly and for a second you saw just a hint of fear in his dead eyes. He tried to grab you but you yelled the words to an exorcism which caused the two demons to flinch and hiss, giving you the opportunity to slam their heads together and kick one’s legs out from under him. He fell and you stabbed him in the neck with your angel blade, leaving just one demon to deal with. He took one look at his fallen brethren and smoked out, the black smoke leaving his body in waves. Abaddon looked at the bloody mess and sighed.  


“Demons. Worthless.” She hissed and you smiled at her before lunging forward, somehow catching her off guard enough to slice at her side with your angel blade. She cried out in pain before kicking you in the ribs, causing you to lurch backwards. Abaddon glared at you and you dove for your gun, grabbing it and aiming the best you could, shooting off a few rounds. You heard her scream and without thinking grabbed your angel blade and ran at her. She kicked at you but you saw her bleeding from a few holes in her shoulder and chest. She just laughed.  


“Silly girl,” she taunted. “You know you can’t kill me.”  


You shrugged and gripped your angel blade tightly in your hand. “Guess I’ll have to settle for the next best thing.” You said and swung your blade at her neck, taking her head clean off. It fell to the ground with a thud and you took a few deep breaths before hearing someone in the next room calling your name. You raced through the warehouse to see the Winchester brothers awake and looking around hurriedly. Sam saw you first, covered in blood and holding a bloody angel blade.  


“What happened?” he demanded and you hurried to untie his ropes.  


“I cut her head off.” You told him as you finished untying him and moved on to Dean. “It won’t stop her for long, she’ll just find a new vessel or something, so we have to hurry.”  


Dean stood up and looked at you in shock. “You fought her? By yourself?”  


“Well you two weren’t going to be any help were you?” you said as the three of you ran to the impala, which was parked outside, completely ignoring the car you’d stolen to get here.  


“It was a trap.” Sam said as Dean drove away quickly. “She’d planted the demons to make sure we came here, then she jumped us.”  


“I figured as much.” You said, wiping your blade on your already ruined jeans. “Sorry I dragged you guys into this.”  
Sam waved you off. “Don’t worry about it, Y/N. I’m proud of you, taking on Abaddon on your own. That took guts.”  


“Yeah kiddo,” Dean called from the driver’s seat. “You proved me wrong, I mean I don’t doubt for a second that you’re one of the most badass hunters out there but taking on a Knight of Hell by yourself? That earns you some major brownie points in my books.”  


You smiled at the praise. “Thanks Dean.”  


“What did she want anyway?” Sam asked.  


“Wanted me to work with her, or more accurately for her. Needless to say I told her no.”  


Sam smiled at you. “Good for you, Y/N. But like you said she won’t be down for long. Are you ready to face her again?”  


You raised your eyebrows and smirked at him. “I think the real question is will she be ready for me?”  


Dean laughed. “Atta girl!”  


As you sat back against the leather of the impala’s seats you looked at Sam and Dean and smiled to yourself. Yeah, you’d be ready next time. Knight of Hell or not. You weren’t going to give up that easily.


End file.
